


Spooktober Prompt List

by AdequateLife



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, It gets dark, Proceed with caution, Swearing, Vomiting, You Have Been Warned, dark themes, no beta we die like men, some warnings not present for plot reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdequateLife/pseuds/AdequateLife
Summary: Part of a prompt list that's actually for Inktober but I decided to use it for writing instead??Chapter 1: PoisonousOuma had a potential solution in mind on how to deal with the strike-9 poison.





	1. Poisonous

**Author's Note:**

> O.K. so I haven't posted fanfiction since like the middle school?
> 
> So to say I'm 'rusty' is an understatement.
> 
> Last warning on the dark themes in here. If you're depressed or suicidal you shouldn't read this. I can't exactly stop you but please take my warning into account for the sake of your own health.
> 
> Also, sorry if the characters come off as super OOC! I try my best, but they are rather complex and intricate characters in my defense! That being said, it is fanfiction. Can't expect complete accuracy ya know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: Ouma has a potential solution in mind on how to deal with the strike 9 poison.

_**Poisonous** _

 

Kokichi could see the fear visibly splattered across Kaito’s face the moment he’d set off the electrobomb, only to force the antidote into the others clenched fist right after and his look dropped to one of complete puzzlement. It took a little effort to not burst out laughing at the sight.

Kaito had always been one of the most expressive and easiest people in the group to read. The idiot never shied away from showing his emotions proudly on his sleeve.

For a long time that very fact made Kokichi mentally debate whether if Momota was extremely brave or an absolute idiot for being the way he was. Though he definitely leaned towards the side of idiot, he did contemplate the idea of it being a mixture of the two.

Regardless, showing emotions freely was something Kokichi could never do. He wasn’t that stupid or brave to put himself at such risk. Not in a killing game of all places.

Another wave of burning pain caused Kokichi’s body quiver harshly for a minute. His breathing pattern seemingly halting to freeze only to stutter back to life at an odd pace, reminding him that he didn’t have the time to contemplate on non-important thoughts. There was no time for thinking deeply, now was the time for action.

Focusing his attention back on Kaito, Kokichi took a small note of the now empty bottle clutched in Momota’s hand. He didn't fail to notice the incredulous and almost fearful..? No, worried..? Incredulous and worried stare he must have been sending Kokichi for what very well could have been a minute or so of silence.

Kaito, now having his full attention seemed to take it as some sort of cue to take the first step and break the stillness of the room.

“I-I don’t understand…why....why would you..?” Kaito trailed off with a hoarse voice, Kokichi being unable to tell if his voice was that way due from pain or from surprise.

Kokichi simply responded with a forced grin and a condescending snicker.

“Oh, d-don’t get me wrong...That antidote is by no means free for you~! Everything comes with a price after all!” He sung teasingly seemingly ignoring his laboured speech.

Kaito stumbled up from his position on the floor with that, eyes narrowing angrily at Kokichi’s statement.

“Price?! You’re dying right now you dumbass! You can’t do anything to me because I could kick your ass no problem like this!” Kaito yelled in cracked voice, disbelief and fustrartion bleeding in as he threw a hand up to point at Kokichi. With that Momota's tall and hunched form only had to take a few strides, though they sounded more like stomps when he made them, to reach Kokichi.

When he finally came to a stop, standing before the other and looking down at the shorter ultimate, Kaito’s anger seemingly deflated into a resigned defeat.

“I just- If you're really the mastermind… well... what you’re doing doesn’t make any sense!” Kaito pointed out as his hands seemingly hovered over Kokichi. He couldn't tell exactly what Momota wanted to do with those hands. Punch him? Shake him like a rattle until he got his answers? Whatever he wanted to do, he seemed hesitant to actually touch him now.

Kokichi held back the urge to scoff in bitter disdain, now the guy was hesitating? He had no qualms about putting his hands on Kokichi as he pleased before. The bruising he had was a nice testament to that.

Well, he supposed this was one of Kaito's rare moments of intelligence. Kokichi didn’t want his gross bloody hands on him anyways.

“You know what? Whatever! I don't know exactly what your game here is, but I don't exactly care right now either. Answers can wait until both of us are completely fixed up here. You just do yourself a favor and keep your mouth shut while we try to figure something out! There has to be something we can do about the poison.” Momota exclaimed with a serious expression.

There goes Kaito's rare moment of intelligence, nice to know he got to see such an impossible thing happen before he passed. Kokichi rolled his eyes both in amusement and irritation at his own thoughts.

“L-listen, I’m on a very short time limit here. We both know this, so lets both just skip that stupid...idea because Maki already said there was only one antidote, mkay? ” Kokichi hissed out as he fought off another heated pang of pain crawling through his body.

Kaito opened his mouth to respond, but Kokichi recognized the look in his eye. That ridiculous determined look he always got right before he said something that would kill the brain cells of anyone within hearing range.

What part of being on a short time limit did this doofus not understand?

Kokichi quickly lifted his non-impaled arm and slapped a hand over Kaito’s mouth. Although the height difference, injuries, and pain made it a little difficult of a task; the action proved effective in shutting the other up from surprise alone.

“But I’m totally on board with figuring something out! Which, c-congrats! The only person with a brain in this room already has the perfect one!” Kokichi said cheerfully before his grin slowly melted off his face.

“You’re caught my lie though… there's no price, I can’t f-force you to do anything... But if you don’t help me, t-then I can’t guarantee that Miss. Assassin won’t be blackened for my death Mr. Astronaut.” Kokichi said, wincing immediately after as he felt bits of spit splatter against his palm as Kaito’s mouth opened in horror at the sudden reminder of Maki’s possible execution.

Kokichi let his hand slip off of the other’s mouth giving him a moment as well as himself, a much needed second to collect themselves. Kaito needing a moment to handle his raging emotions and Kokichi needing one to handle the pain that was gradually intensifying. He mentally steeled himself against another harsh shiver that overtook his body as he felt a cold sweat beginning to break out all over his skin.

“If you really are the mastermind, then the game wouldn't the game be over?! Not to mention, you hate Maki. Why would you pass up an opportunity to kill her off..? Unless..?” Kaito trailed off as his brain seemingly attempted to work through the math problem before him.

“I’m not the mastermind of the g-game obviously. Me plus death e-equals trial! A trial means the game continues. It was a-all a lie!” He responded, they didn't have the hour Kaito required to think up a solution. He was ready to just hand over most of the answers and get to recruiting Kaito to help with his very time sensitive plan.

“But if you’re not the mastermind then who is?! You’re the only person left who makes sense to be the mastermind!” Kaito accused with a pale and angered expresion.

Kokichi couldn't help the rage that visibly over took his face, the familiar disgust welling up inside at Kaito’s foolish and baseless belief in his friends. How many dead people would it take for this guy to get that blind trust was a mistake?

“How thick c-can you be?! You’re! Being! Played! As if the real mastermind would ever be so damn obvious as me! The mastermind is going to be someone who’s on good terms with the group, why? So t-they could manipulate all you idiots easily, which is exactly what they went and did! And it’s because of morons like you, who trust so easily tha-that they’ve gotten away with it so f-far! Gosh you all are just the worst!” Kokichi choked out in fury. It wasn’t completely fair to yell at Kaito, they’d been manipulated after all. He was the ultimate supreme leader, it was his job to help lead them out of this disaster. To show and teach them the way. He was more equipped to handle situations like this then the rest, but he’d gone and failed them all thus far at every turn. It wasn’t Kaito’s fault, it was his.

“I can’t fuckng stand how hypocritical you are!” Kaito responded in fury, face morphing into an angry snarl.

“You constantly get on Maki over being a killer but what the hell do you think you are? With what you did to Gonta? You talk about the mastermind being some manipulator, but what do you think you’ve done so far?! What the hell were we supposed to think asshole! You either killed Gonta yourself or you were manipulated just like us! So either you’re just as bad as the rest of us or you’re even worse than us!”

The words hit hard.

That was another thing about Kaito. He really knew where to hit people where it hurts.

He couldn’t tell if his shaking was from pain or the massive turmoil of emotions he felt forcing it’s way up his throat. He felt like he was choking. 

“ _I didn’t want things to be like this!_ ”

His own yelling caused him to freeze up in surprise afterwards, Kaito’s thinning lips being the only reaction of his acknowledgement of Kokichi’s emotion riddled proclamation.

The cold and slimy feeling of fear trickled into the pit of his stomach at the turn the conversation had taken.

He needed to shut down this argument now. He was losing too much control at a very frightening pace. He was running out of time. He’d spent the little of it that he had getting petty and bitter over his dumb feelings. How was it that he was still fucking up so bad?

Kokichi took a deep breath as he thought over what words to say in response that could help placate the now riled up luminary of the stars.

Would honesty even work? Would Kaito even believe him if he laid himself bare before the other? Probably not. It never had before. The few times he had, it was assumed that he was lying. But he was getting pretty desperate here.

“I-I know I'm not perfect. I know I’m no better then Maki now… b-but… I swear I’m trying to do something good here… i-if you’d just listen...” Kokichi forced out through aching lungs.

Kaito still stared at him with narrowed eyes that swam in a sea of clear distrust, chest heaving in a physical show of his righteous anger.

It wasn’t enough. How was he not surprised?

He needed to pull out the big guns here didn't he?

“...p-please..” He forcibly ground out, letting his pain slip through crack in his voice. The word itself was painful to say, physical injuries aside. This was him genuinely begging. Not his playful begging in a completely joking manner and just maybe Kaito finally recognized that, seeing as his rage seemingly deflated like air from a balloon.

They’d never been able to recognize his few honest statements before though. So it was likelier then not, that Kaito had just lowered his guard due to staring at his extremely pitiable state for too long.

Which was fine this time around, he could use this.

As long as he could just get Kaito to listen to it, he’d agree to the plan for sure.

Spurred on by this small win Kokichi pressed forward with his explanation.

“When I die t-the games going to just start up again! So I just your cooperation to keep the number of dead to a minimum here. That’s why-” Kokichi words were forcibly cut off as he felt a sudden rush of nausea that made the world spin and blur for a time period that Kokichi couldn’t keep track of. Visual clarity hit him suddenly after that, showing that he was on his knees hunched over a mixture of acid and blood that had forced its way from his throat at some point only to spill over both the floor and Momota’s shoes.

Although it seemed as if Kaito didn’t care for the bile now decorating his footwear. Instead Kokichi listened to Kaito curse loudly before Kaito quickly coming to kneel before Kokichi. He seemed to not care that he was kneeling in vomit, instead hands reached over to attempt to help the ultimate supreme leader back onto his feet. Kokichi quickly slapped away his hands and forced himself shakily off the floor with as much composure as he could muster. He couldn't accept that. He could handle the pitiful glances, but nothing physical, he didn’t have the will for that right now.

“Why the hell are you so stubborn?! Can’t you just let people be nice and help you for once?” Kaito growled out in irritation.

Kaito was the type of person to want to help others in need, what with his hero complex and all. Kokichi could only imagine how much it bothered him to be denied the ability to assist.

“You’re not my m-mom, don’t fret over me…! Jus-just back to my point... I have a plan, to trick Monokuma and the mastermind. If they fall for it, then.. th-this can end the killing game...we can ruin this awful game.”

 

* * *

 

 

It didn’t take long for Kaito to give his reluctant agreement to the plan he’d proposed.

They wasted no time either in initiating the plan.

They’d created the misleading trail of blood all the way to the press, courtesy of Kokichi’s continuously leaking injuries.

Kokichi had handed over the book that would serve as a guide for Kaito’s upcoming trail. Which had caused the other to do a double take and question if everything that had happened had been apart of Kokichi’s plan all along. Which of course Kokichi couldn’t afford to completely explain with their schedule. So he simply shook his head and responded “Not originally, no.” before walking away to continue with the last of his plan’s prep work. Intentionally leaving it as vague and easily susceptible to interpretation for Kaito’s mind to confuse itself with. Let him think what he wanted, it didn't exactly matter what he thought.

Kokichi had then fished out the two video cameras he’d stored away in the hanger and set the first one up accordingly.

They’d gotten the first half of the first video done with. Kaito’s coat being left as both false evidence and as a place marker on the press for Kokichi until they finished a few vital prior steps.

“Alright Kaito! Trade me... the arrow f-for the second video camera!” Kokichi demanded with a pained and weary smile as he shook the tiny camera he held in his hand. Kaito simply stared at the arrow in his hand with a frown.

“I really hate this.” Kaito whispered as he gripped the arrow tightly.

“Kaito, we can’t waste more time. It's getting harder for me to breath here.” Kokichi commented. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy for the other, but it wasn’t exactly easy for Kokichi either. The more time passed the more Kokichi felt the fear and panic of possible failure crawling even closer.

Dying was scary, as he was coming to find out.

The pain you feel as you die is scary.

He hadn't completely lied to Kaito though. He hadn't originally planned on dying. He had started the game with the full intention of living alongside everyone.

Then hope started to dwindle when the time limit was put in place.

Then they began to lose people in the span of a few days and Kokichi’s hope had turned into a desire, a desire to live so he could save as many as possible from the threats they failed to see.

He’d failed Amami and Kaede but maybe he could save the rest?

But what it ended up as was just a whole bunch of failed attempts on his part.

Then Kokichi the secret to the outside world had come along, and he’d been lost for a short time. It took a bit of reasoning to realize it was just another lie. The drive to live and save as many as he could came back full force when he finally did.

But then Miu became a threat, and if he were killed then who would save the group?

He could possibly trust Shuichi to save them. He’d shown the ability to push past the pain and do what was right. He’d shown his potential in Kaede’s trail, but the problem was that he needed to be nudged consistently. The detective thrived on support and sometimes failed to realize when they were all being played by the mastermind. He needed to learn and grow a bit more before he could possibly take up the task. The task had to remain his for now.

So he had Miu killed by Gonta, and then he had left Gonta for dead.

Kokichi tried hard to convince himself that Gonta had chosen to take route, that he had a choice in the entire matter all along.

He kept chanting as such in his head up until it had became an undeniable lie by the end of the trail.

He’d manipulated Gonta, just like the mastermind had manipulated everyone who’d committed a murder thus far in the game. He'd used an innocent in the cruelest way for his scheme.

And Kokichi wanted nothing more but to die afterwards when the reality of what he did crashed down on him.

But he couldn’t just throw his life away. Then Gonta’s death would become meaningless.

He was at a stalemate.

He had to continue to live, for the living and the dead.

For all of them.

 

* * *

 

 

Kaito held Kokichi tightly in his arms, something Kokichi could barely handle.

It wasn’t that it was awful.

It was not known to many but Kokichi was actually a big hugger and having a hug before he died was kind of nice.

On the contrary, it was actually a great hug. Kaito had strong arms that held onto you with a secure grip, the kind that made a person feel as if everything might just turn out okay. It was a hug that warmed not just the body but the soul ever so slightly.

He wondered if it was these kind of hugs that had Maki and Shuichi ready to follow Kaito to the ends of the earth.

Well. Was it really a hug? It was more so just Kaito being precautious and making sure Kokichi didn’t injure himself even further. He'd been rather freaked out the first time he had seized up and blacked out.

Yeah, that was likely it.

As if Kaito would really hug him, the idea was laughable.

But it did make for a nice lie.

“So you want to leave them lost as to who the real victim is…” Kaito trailed off with eyebrows scrunched together in deep thought.

“Ye- yeah... everyone votes wrong, you appear out of the exisal... all dramatically and stuff! Everyone is relieved, and the whole game is now invalid due to false rulings and all that crap...” Kokichi confirmed as he attempted to shift slightly to ease his painfully stiff body. Kaito simply bit his lip as he watched Kokichi vigilantly.

“What is it? Do you feel another seizure coming up?”Kaito questioned as his grip on Kokichi tightened slightly.

“T-thhat wasn’t a seizure, I was just busting a move! How rude..of you to insult my dancing like that…I should h-have you executed for that..!” Kokichi whined before sticking his tongue out at the other childishly.

“More like nearly busting your head open.” Kaito muttered with a shake of his head.

“Anyways, this is what you hope will happen. Right? Otherwise you wouldn’t want have me recording the second video.” Kaito asked with a conflicted look.

“There’s a chance that you’ll fail at lying of course…  if you want to p-prove that Maki roll isn’t responsible for killing me an-and… neither are you… you have to have proof. A video is undeniable… proof. But it’s a last resort, you do your damn hardest… to not fuck this up...okay? ” Ouma responded between soft pained breaths.

Kaito paused for a second, eyes scanning Kokichi’s face for a sign of something that Kokichi had no idea of.

“...How exactly do you intend go then?” Kaito questioned in such quiet and low voice that Kokichi had to strain slightly to hear. Kokichi simply frowned as he took note of the lack of agreement to the last part of his statement. He didn’t have time to badger him for a promise he could very well back out of, it wasn’t like Kokichi would be around to hold him to it.

“Comn K-Kaito! You’re always so loud… don’t go all quiet on me n-now…!” Kokichi taunted as he offered the other a playful grin.

His comment failed to get a rise out of the other though, instead earning Kaito’s sad puppy like gaze in turn.

Ugh. What a sad sack.

Taking pity on the other, Kokichi sighed dramatically before reluctantly responding.

“Well originally I had t-this baby as my back up plan for the worst case s-scenarios..” Kokichi responded as he fished out a tiny glass bottle of botulinum.

“But two different poisons in the blood s-stream? It’d be hard to predict which would kill me first and how they’d react to each other.... too much risk. We need to know for sure what d-did me in here... “ Kokichi muttered as he turned the bottle slowly in his hand. Kaito’s face turned from pitiful to something akin to suspicion as he turned his attention to the bottle in question.

He didn’t say anything for a bit.

Whatever thoughts Kaito was having were his alone, seemingly unwilling to share them as he continued with the current topic.

“So you don’t actually know how you’re going to do it now?” Kaito continued.

“No… I have an idea, i-it’s just going to be sloppy is all…” Kokichi said as he pointed with his free hand to one of the arrows that lay forgotten on the floor.

With that Kaito’s face paled.

 

* * *

 

“Remember all I said, okay? N-now, are you ready Kaito?” Kokichi questioned as he swung his hands behind his head, concealing the arrow behind his back.

Kokichi watched as Kaito flipped the switch and powered on the video camera, then turning towards to Kokichi with a sickly looking expression.

Kokichi wondered if that was due to his progressing illness or for what was to come.

“As if could I forget. But Kokichi, you really shouldn’t sound so excited you little psycho.” Kaito commented with no real heat to his voice.

Kokichi simply offered the other a cheeky grin and giggle to follow.

“Aw c-comn! Isn’t it bad enough that this is gonna be so gross a-and... gory? Why be depressing as well..? If y-you do end up having to show it to the others, I d-don’t wanna bore them to tears!” Kokichi explained to Kaito. Kaito simply watching with a new odd expression on his face.

“That’s a lie! A-as if they would cry over...little old me!” Kokichi said as he maintained his cheerful facade. He wasn’t messing with Kaito there. No, Kokichi genuinely believed that no one would mourn his death. Everyone in the group hated him with a passion.

He’d practicaly destroyed any relationship he’d built up with Shuichi after what he'd done to Miu and Gonta.

Maki, well they'd always hated eachother.

Himiko hated him for his constant and cruelty towards others.

Tsumugi, well the few times he’d interacted with her was mostly him insulting her. But she too seemed to hold issue with his actions in the game.

Kiibo sometimes seemed oddly neutral with him. Especially considering what he’d done with Miu. He never could really pinpoint exactly what their relationship was. Though Kiibo seemed to just have some sort of distaste for him rather than hate. Maybe it was because robots couldn’t feel such passionate hate? Maybe he could? But regardless, Kiibo was a strange character he couldn’t figure out. He had his theories though. Chances were very high that he was some sort of pawn to the mastermind and if that was the case… well… that was something Saihara would have to figure out how to deal with.

DICE might cry over him, they’d miss Kokichi. Except there was a good chance they weren’t even real. Makes sense that the only people who would care for him so passionately would be a lie. Just a beautiful and nice lie. Well, even if they were real… he’d broken his own rule. No killing. If they were real, they shouldn’t care about him anymore. He didn’t deserve that.

Maybe whatever sick and twisted people who watched the game would miss him, but he didn’t want those people’s tears. They wouldn’t truly mourn for anyone. They wouldn’t have let this disgusting game continue if they actually cared about any of its participants. Screw them all.

So, this was good really. He didn’t really want anyone to mourn him anyways. He’d pushed everyone away with the intention of protecting them as well as himself.

If they fell apart over every death in this game they’d never be able to move forward.

This was fine.

Better for them to not suffer over his death.

He’d continue to play his role as a villain. To try to make it up to Gonta and to DICE. For every death and malicious plot he failed to prevent. For all the remaining living students who still had a chance.

Kaito stood still, lips parted as if to say something but Kokichi could tell the other was at a loss for words. So Kokichi simply took the reins and nodded at the camera.

The show must go on after all.

“Hurry up a-already I feel like I'm gonna keel over... and die any s-second now!” He lectured. Which seemed like enough to spur Momota into action, the ultimate having reluctantly clicked the recording button.

With that Kokichi started the final act of his solo performance.

“Hey everyone! It’s Kokichi here, Kokichi Ouma!” He greeted with a relaxed and easy smile. Of course he felt anything but that. It took quite a lot of effort to look at ease and comfortable. Forcing his voice not to stutter in the ever growing pain that the poison seemed to endlessly offer.

He was strong. He could do this.

“Now everyone get comfortable because I am about to tell you the story of my life. More specifically why my life ended… and if you’re watching this tape? You’re one of the reasons why.” Kokichi continued as he let his voice drop into a chilling tone and his face morph into a dark expression.

Kaito stood frozen still with a wide eyed expression as he watched stunned in alarm.

He gave it a few seconds before he burst out into laughter, hands coming forth to clutch his stomach in pain that looked to have come from pure mirth but was anything but.

“That’s a lie~!” He yelled out cheerfully. Putting the tip of the arrow against his cheek Kokichi simply offered a sadistic grin to the camera.

He could feel his arms beginning to tremble ever so slightly, so Kokichi decided play up his performance all the more. He wouldn't show any weakness to the damn mastermind. No satisfaction to the sadistic crowd. He'd remain unbroken all through out his end.

Gonta's determined expression never waivered as he faced his execution. He had remained strong for everyone watching. So Kokichi would do exactly the same.

Throwing his arms out with flourish like a performer welcoming the crowd to the circus, Kokichi made his grin grow ever darker. He hoped they'd all feel the malice leaking off of him like a broken pipe.

“Ladies and gentlemen! My disgusting viewers! Welcome to my death day!” He exclaimed ecstatically.

If he just kept moving then maybe the his shaking form would be less noticeable.

“Now everyone loves a good murder, a good execution even more! Well prepare to be majorly disappointed because you will have neither today!”

He could see Kaito’s mouth open from behind the camera, hesitating to say something once again.

He wouldn’t stop though. He couldn't. If he stopped now it would all fall apart.

“That’s right folks! You smart kids out there probably already figured it out! You better be one of those smarties my beloved Saihara! You need to be in tip top shape over there, especially now that I'm not there to give you the answers!” He teased as he raised the arrow to his neck.

“For those idiots out there who still don’t know, this is my suicide video!” He forced out through the panic that was beginning to flood his brain.

What if this didn’t work?

What if Shuichi failed?

What if Kaito failed?

What if even after all these sacrifices, the mastermind won?

What if it was all for nothing?

“Now, here's the show for you sickos out there~!” He finished as he gave the camera a final bow.

When rising he spared his unfortunate assistant one last glance.

He regretted it.

There was tears bubbling in the other’s eyes.

He softened his maniac grin just slightly for Kaito, before looking back into the camera lenses.

With that he finally shoved the arrow into his throat and began to tear as much as he could. Everything quickly became a blur of heat, pain, and so much blood.

The last thing he could make out through the child’s watercolor painting that was his vision for the last few minutes of his life was the unmistakable form of Kaito.

He last clear thing he could see before it was all washed away.

And then all there was, was nothing.

He hoped this would work.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Poisonous  _

 

_ /ˈpoiz(ə)nəs/ _

 

_(of a substance or plant) causing or capable of causing death or illness if taken into the body._

 

_(of an animal) producing poison as a means of attacking enemies or prey; venomous._  

_extremely unpleasant or malicious._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So strike nine poison is a legit poison that I did a bit of research on, and to say the least? It is a very painful poison. Like Maki was really looking for ye boi to suffer. 
> 
> On another note, I will be posting more on here. I'll make a timeline for this since I intend for each prompt to correlate. 
> 
> I do have some chapters already written up already, I just need to review them for errors and edits before posting them. I'm a little bit of a perfectionist, so please, if there's a mistake some where PLEASE tell me! I'd love to remedy the errors as soon as possible!
> 
> Updates will not be daily due to the lack of time I have on my hands, so please, have mercy on me. I'll do my best to be fast with these updates but there is no guarantee.


	2. Tranquil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Tranquil
> 
> Shuichi felt rather happy with how the fifth trial turned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooow it's been quite a while huh? 
> 
> "I'll do my best to be fast with my updates" my ass. 
> 
> Well, let it be known that while I do take forever! I don't abandon my work without word! So, small comforts..?

**Tranquil**

 

Shuichi Saihara was grateful.

He’d been nothing short of terrified and distressed the entire whirlwind of a trail.

Either Kaito was dead, Kaito was the blackened, or Maki was the blackened. Each a horrible option in their own right, but it had to be one of them. If he hadn’t already lost a friend, he was going to lose one to a torturous execution eventually.

Then Kaito had stepped out of the exisal, clothes stained with a worrying amount of dried blood. Interrupting what could have become an incorrect vote that Monokuma would have ended their lives for.

Kaito hadn’t been murdered, which logically meant that Ouma was the body underneath the press.

With that Shuichi’s heart numbed over as the unavoidable execution began to make itself known in the back of his mind.

Kokichi was dead. Kaito was alive. It was clear what this meant.

The conclusion?

Kaito had killed Kokichi.

He’d figured out what Kaito had been attempting to do far too late, he’d ruined all of Kaito’s efforts trying to expose the truth.

And for what?

His detective work was going to lead him to landing yet another friend an execution.

He’d have both a front row view to the horrifying spectacle and a massive amount of pain and guilt to deal with after it all ended.

It was Kaede all over again.

But he was wrong.

Shuichi had never been so relieved to be wrong before.

In a Kokichi like fashion he’d gone and pulled the rug out from under all of them once again.

Kaito had announced to the group that neither Maki nor himself were the cause of Kokichi’s death.

Which immediately lead to a massive amounts of confusion among the group.  

Shouts of disbelief and surprise soon began to fill the trial room and Kaito was forced into silence at the endless amount of questions and theories began to spring from all over. Everyone seemingly falling into a mad panic as flurry of words began to spill from all sides.

“If he didn’t do it, and she didn’t, then who did!?” Himiko called out in distress.

“Once again we’ve returned to our original state of confusion.” Kiibo muttered dejectedly.

“You’re not lying are you?” Tsumugi questioned Kaito nervously, earning her a furious glare from Maki in turn.

“He’s not Kokichi.” She shot back cooly.

“I’m not saying he is! But can you blame me for asking? He’s lied to us this entire trial! That’s not like Kaito!” She responded in high pitched panic.

“She does have a point...maybe they spent too much time together and Kokichi’s habits wore off on him.” Himiko uncomfortably added.

“I trust Kaito. I don’t think he’s lying.” Kiibo proclaimed somewhat nervously.

“That leaves four other potential culprits.” Maki commented.  

“It wasn’t me I swear!” Himiko quickly yelped out.

“No one said it was you Himiko, but you shouldn’t jump so quickly to your defense. It makes you look suspicious.” Tsumugi offered in sympathy.

It was Kaito’s strained voice that Shuichi had barely picked up on, trying to fight through the panic and explain his claim.

So Shuichi himself shattered the panic, calming the others long enough for Kaito to confess that he video evidence that none of them were responsible for Kokichi’ death.

So the video had been played by Monokuma for them all to see.

Recorded on another simple video camera, confirmed to be unedited, with the same buttons as the first video camera.  

The video had shown the sickening suicide of Kokichi all caught on camera, the bloody mess that had Shuichi feeling the same sickness he got from viewing executions.

The video showed the entire slow process of his death. Kaito at his side as the pool of blood gradually grew, until eventually Kokichi’s finally succumbed to choking on his own blood and ceased moving.

Monokuma had them watch the video’s full length through.

Everyone had watched as the life slowly drained from Kokichi, leaving nothing but a blank and distant look in those once full of life eyes. To see someone who seemed so untouchable reduced to an unmoving corpse, was another image that Shuichi knew would haunt him in his dreams for years to come.

Well, if he lived for that long. The killing game might prevent something like that after after all.

No. He shouldn’t be thinking like that.

Kaede would’ve been disappointed.

They were going to make it out alive from this cursed game. Somehow.

But there was something different about watching Kokichi die. Something that wasn’t quite like watching the numerous executions he’d seen so far.

Maybe because of that odd smile he had on his face right before he died.

Maybe it was, as horrible as thing it was to say, because Kokichi left a disturbed sort of hope with them through dying off.

Perhaps it was because by killing himself he’d pretty much given Monokuma the finger in a small act of rebellion.

Possibly it was that through ending his life by his own hands, both Kaito and Maki could live.

Shuichi was happy and relieved to the point of tears after the vote had gone through. A sentiment shared by just about everyone in the group by a show of smiling faces and relieved expressions.

Kaito wasn’t dead, he wasn’t even going to be executed and neither was Maki for that matter. No one was getting executed today.

Shuichi wasn’t going to losing another friend today.

“Get those disgusting joyful smiles off your faces already! You guys seem to be under the impression that everything is all fine and dandy and that the trial is over! But I want an execution and I’m going to get it!” Monokuma complained loudly, face somehow red and arms waving wildly in the air. A tantrum. Most definitely a tantrum

“Wait, what?! B-b-but that’s not fair!” Himiko cried out in disbelief.

“Kokichi’s death was a suicide though, and punishing Kokichi is impossible,” Shuichi remarked.

“Well Kaito here assisted with the suicide, now didn’t he?” Monokuma mentioned in turn, paw coming up to squish against his cheek. With that last proclamation he had cheerfully announced that it was time to vote for the blackened.

Everyone’s joy was short lived after those words were spoken, a quiet fear settling over the entire group.

No blackened sounded like something that was too good to be true after all.

Happiness was always short lived in the game.

So the fear of losing that happiness was quick to spread.

Except to, Kaito, of course, who’d taken a confident and defiant stand against Monokuma’s argument. He stepped forward to stand in front of the entire group like some sort of human shield.

“Kokichi ended his life with his own hands! Face it Monokuma! You lost and you’re just grasping at straws like a sore loser!” He’d shouted back furiously with a finger pointed straight at the mechanical villain, posed like a hero straight out of a comic book.

“I’m not guilty and you’re full of shit!” Kaito continued to yell out as he reached forward to slam down on Kokichi’s icon, officially putting his vote in.

That was enough to spur Kiibo to step forth in support and click on Kokichi’s icon alongside Kaito.

“He’s right! You’ve no right to take another life, there is no blackened!” He’d proclaimed with conviction.

That was the last piece necessary to vanquish the group’s hesitation, everyone moving forth to stand next to Kaito, each shouting a cry or cheer of agreement as they put their vote in for Kokichi.

The vibrant amount of hope and power that radiated throughout the group filled Shuichi to the core.

He was exhausted of being pulled around by a thread by Monokuma.

He was ready to do or die with his friends here.

Enough was enough and all of his friends seemed unified under that stance.

Monokuma had gone silent for a heart pounding minute, mechanical eye seemingly glowing brighter as he observed the group before him.

Shuichi could feel the beads of nervous sweat building up on his forehead before Monokuma broke into high pitched laughter that caused everyone in the room to stiffen.

“Puhuhuhu! Perhaps you failed to remember that you’re all still trapped in a _killing game_? The games still in motion baby and all you stupid kids are simply prolonging the inevitable! If you guys were smart maybe you’d consider that the more deaths there are, the higher your chances of living increase!” Monokuma responded gleefully before placing a paw over his mouth.

“Well fine you bunch of sore losers! I’ll let you have this round! You’re all correct! The blackened for this case is none other than our used to be resident liar, Kokichi Ouma!” Monokuma announced loudly.

Maki had released her death grip on the stand, eyes blinking almost owlishly in shock. A small happy laugh  broke out from Himiko. Tsumugi releasing aloud sigh of relief. Kiibo’s face broke out into a soft smile. Kaito’s face held a giant victorious grin. Shuichi himself raised a hand up to his rapidly beating heart and allowed himself to smile alongside his friends.

“If you guys really want to elongate the game all the more then so be it! I’ll let you continue to lie to yourselves, believe in your hopeless fantasies of all living together in peace for just a bit longer! Reality will come crashing down on you fools soon enough!” Monokuma continued mockingly.

Himiko, surprisingly enough, was the first one to yell out in opposition.

“ _Liar_! They’re not just fantasies! That’s exactly what’s going to happen! Our dreams are going to become as real as my magic!” She cried out with clenched fists, her face beating an intense shade of red in a physical how of her determination. Kaito glancing Himiko’s way to grin proudly at her strong resolve.

“I suppose we’ll just have to see about that, huh?” Monokuma replied seemingly unbothered by Himiko’s rebuttal, instead turning and waddling away from the group.

“Enjoy your short lived happiness children! Your may have escaped an execution today but I suspect one of your more sickly friends doesn’t exactly have long to live anyways~!” Monokuma cooed before disappearing completely from sight.

The high strung tension in the room slowly dissipated as the cursed bear made it’s gradual exit. The minute the threat was deemed gone Maki rushed over to stand before Kaito examining his overall health and state of his injuries.

It was shocking for Shuichi to see Maki, usually so cold, with an expression that spoke volumes of emotion. Naturally red eyes rimmed red from the tears that had began to spill not too long ago.

She put a hand up to Kaito’s cheek as she scanned his face over desperately.

“Don’t listen to what he said, we’re going to figure something out and put an end to all of this.” Maki said with such a furious resolve that Shuichi could practically see the willpower radiating off her in waves. It being both intimidating as well as admirable.  

“Of course we are! As if I ever had a doubt about that! But Maki, promise me, to never do something like that again. Don’t risk your life like that again, you just barely made it out of this one.” Kaito requested as he reached up to remove her hand from his face. His expression a mixture of stern and concerned.

“I can’t promise that. Kaito, you don’t know how dangerous Kokichi was. He was a remnant of despair, he had you! I don’t care about the consequences!” Maki argued, tears having dried up and leaving nothing but a slight sheen on her face.

“Maki, you shouldn’t have tried to kill him at all. I know that it was almost all the mastermind’s fault here, but we have to beat them. We can’t kill. Both to beat this damn mastermind and to do the right thing. I have no clue what a Remnant of Despair is, but nothing is worth the lives of you or our friends Maki. Regardless if Kokichi was a Remnant of Despair or whatever, It was his plan saved both our skins here.”

Shuichi’s brain immediately flared to life, an alarm flashing bright red in his thoughts. Warning him of the oxymoron of that sentence. If Kokichi was a Remnant of Despair, then why did he go out in such a way..? Why would a Remnant of Despair, give this trial such a hopeful end?

Maki gave a small huff as she looked to the side. It honestly looked as if she planned to continue to argue, but Shuichi believed he spoke for everyone when he said that he was quite surprised to see her nod her head at Kaito.

“I'll try to do my best I suppose.” Maki relented, shoulders lowering ever so slightly. Shuichi could tell she was just as happy to still have him around as he was.

“I know you’ll do your best.” Kaito shot back with a grin that spoke volumes of certainty. His never wavering faith coming forth again.

“Ah, I’m so glad you’re okay Kaito! I can’t believe everything worked out so well.” Tsumugi commented. “This is our first actual win!”

“We should do something to celebrate! Like have some snacks!” Himiko added merrily, throwing her arms up in cheer.

“We should also leave this trial room already. Both to go celebrate and find some proper materials to attend to your wound Kaito.” Kiibo pointed out.

“Yeah, I’m ready to take a small break and relax before we start getting down to business!” Kaito exclaimed, putting his fists together as his own way of showing strength.

Shuichi couldn’t help but chuckle softly at the sight of the group.

Yes. They deserved this much needed break. Afterwards he’d figure out what to finally do about this elusive mastermind. This would be the last time he’d let the mastermind get close to taking his friends.

He’d unravel all the mysterious of the killing game and finally take it down.

Somehow he would do it.

He knew he could do it.

He had his friends there to help him after all.

 

* * *

 

_Tranquil _

 

_ /ˈtraNGkwəl/  _

 

_free from disturbance; calm._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhh, I can't say I'm very happy with this chapter.
> 
> I feel like I rushed it? But who really wants to reread the entire trial of chapter five? 
> 
> I also feel like there's a ton of errors here. So if you see any, pls inform me so I can correct it! 
> 
> Only brightside of this chap was this it was much more lighthearted then the last. So yay for that!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
